Command Wolf Waltz
by Phsyco Novelist
Summary: Ruby has led a hard life. It gets even harder, as the Elephander chalenges her home base. It doesn't last, but the base is destroyed, and Ruby moves on. But the past is hard to put behind you.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction.....  
  
First, you need a little background on the situation.... Rio is the only Red Command Wolf on the Planet Zi, and was made by the Republic for a spunky young woman by the name of Ruby Obscura. The Empire has made an extremely strong Zoid called an Elephander, and now the pilot of that Zoid is wreaking every Zoid in its path. This Elephander was equipped with a Charged Particle Cannon, and only one Zoid may have the speed and defense capabilities to hold out against the Elephander long enough for other Zoids to destroy it.... The Red Command Wolf. The Simulation would start. A normal Command Wolf against the simulation Elephander. The Simulation was a duplicate of the real thing, equipped with a Particle Cannon and Pulse Laser Cannons. Ruby would be the pilot of the normal Command Wolf, to show the difference in the capabilities of the Red Command Wolf, and the normal Wolf.  
  
Chapter 1 Wolf Vs. Simulation Elephander  
  
"Prepare the simulation!" Captain White commanded.  
  
"Preparing simulation!" Caraway, a hotheaded spunky fellow, replied.  
  
"Ruby, are you ready to fight the simulation Elephander?" Captain White asked.  
  
"All ready, Captain White, sir!" Ruby smiled and winked. Ruby was a tall woman with fairly impressive skills on the battlefield. She had auburn colored hair and deep green eyes. She was the pilot of the Red Command Wolf, and the Gunblade Liger. The simulation coarse would be her normal Command Wolf named Wolf, against the simulation Elephander. The Elephander was basically a sleeper Zoid with enhanced skills, including a Charged Particle Cannon.   
  
"Good. Mobilize the Elephander now! Ruby, get out of the hangers and onto the battlefield!" White commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ruby and Wolf were out on the battlefield before the Elephander was even mobilized. She made a few slight adjustments to her Zoid before saying, "Wolf's strength and speed capabilities are at 110%! The stealth capabilities are at a lower 99%, and the defense capabilities are at 110%!"  
  
"The normal Command Wolf is doing better than before. The capabilities are skyrocketing! They almost match those of the Red Command Wolf," Caraway exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I have to admit; installing the Capability Booster on the Command Wolf has worked. It seems the Elephander will have a harder time than it thought," White agreed.  
  
"Setting up the simulation!" Rena commented. Rena was a tall woman, about 21, with a lot of attitude. She was almost as good as Ruby when it came to battling with Zoids.  
  
"Simulation begin!" Caraway replied.  
  
The simulation was ready, Wolf and the Elephander stood face to face, only fifty yards away from each other. The Elephander was the first one to make the move. It walked to the left, turned so its whole side was available for Ruby to shoot at, and aimed its guns straight at Wolf's back. The Elephander fired, but Wolf was too quick for it. Ruby and her Zoid were able to dodge the attack.  
  
Wolf ran to the left, aimed the Long-Range Cannon at the Elephander, and fired. The Elephander, like most elephants on earth, is slow, and was not able to react to the attack in time. Wolf was able to destroy one of the shield generators on the Elephander's ear.  
  
The Elephander reacted by shooting the AZ-55mm Laser Cannon at Wolf. In only the nick of time, Wolf and Ruby were able to dodge the attack. Wolf then dodged to the right as the Elephander shot one last shot. Wolf then ran in a circle behind the Elephander, and jumped onto its back.   
  
Bad mistake. Wolf was thrown off of the Elephander's back. He landed some sixty yards away. The Elephander took that time to shoot the Laser Cannons. This time, they met their targets. Wolf was hit on the right front leg.  
  
"Caraway, Wolf's speed and attack capabilities are down by 30%!" Ruby called. She pressed buttons on her control panels, bringing up a screen with the stats of her Zoid on it.  
  
"Okay, Ruby you hold out against the Elephander for ten more minutes, and we will send the Gunblade out to finish it off," White sighed.  
  
Ruby nodded, then went out to battle again. Wolf's speed was down, she wouldn't be able to dodge any more attacks, and a direct hit from a Laser Cannon, might finish Wolf off.   
  
Slowly, staggering, Wolf got to its feet. Wolf was damaged from the last shot. His leg armor was messed up, and that meant the Defense was down by...  
  
"Caraway! Wolf's defense is downed by 50%! A direct hit from the Elephander's Charged Particle Cannon would finish Wolf off!" Ruby hollered.  
  
Caraway looked at White. He threw a nasty face and seared, "Deploy the Gunblade."  
  
The Gunblade was sent out, and was able to stop the Elephander from firing its Particle Cannon. It was then able to subdue the Zoid into submission, making it easier to store in the Zoid hangers.  
  
When Ruby got back to the control center, she started yelling. "Captain, you know damn well that Wolf wouldn't have withstood a Charged Particle Cannon without the Ion Depleting Shield! You know as well as me it should be installed on Wolf and Rio!"   
  
"Ruby, I know that you think that installing the Shield would be good, but think of the consequences. Your speed and attack both go down by 30% when you use the Shield. What would have happened if you had got a command system freeze?" White asked.  
  
"Exactly my point. I was a sitting duck without the Shield, so you minds as well try making me a sitting Command Wolf with the shield!" Ruby said, trying to suppress her anger.  
  
"Ruby, you knew the Shield would have only lasted one time..." White started.  
  
"Exactly my point! The Elephander might not realized this, and only used the Particle Cannon once, thinking we could block it more than once, or twice. It would be fool proof!"  
  
"Listen Ruby, we have the Shield device, and we're not about to hand it over. You will go into battle without the shield."  
  
To be continued...........  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
I wont write anything else until someone reveiws! Otae! Otae. 


	2. Chp 2

Chapter 2 Caraway's Defeat  
  
"Warning! Elephander spotted at coordinates E- 5! Approximately twenty minutes from this base!" Caraway called out over the loudspeaker.   
  
"All personnel, get to your positions! Get ready to fight the Elephander!" Rena added.  
  
After the announcement, both Caraway and Rena ran to the hangers to mobilize their Zoids. Caraway had a white Command Wolf with the Ion Depleting Shield installed. No one knew this, though. Rena also had a Command Wolf, but it was black, and the Shield was not installed.  
  
Ruby was jumping into Rio's cockpit when another announcement came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"The Elephander is here! Get into your positions, Ruby get out there!" it was White over the loudspeaker. He sounded paranoid.   
  
Ruby mobilized Rio and ran out of the hangers to come face to face with the enemy Zoid, the Elephander. Rio had just enough time to dodge out of the way before the Elephander shot the Laser Cannons. He ran to the left, turned, and ran away from the base.  
  
Rio had remembered, from the simulation, how bulky and slow the Elephander was. He quickly turned around and fired the Long-Range Cannon. The shots bounced right off of the Elephander. Ruby was shocked for a second, and then she figured it out.   
  
"Caraway, Rena, the Elephander has a Shield! Fire at it from the back!" Ruby yelled to the others just in time for Caraway to shoot off one tip of the Laser Cannon.  
  
What Ruby didn't take into account was the Charged Particle Cannon. The Elephander had a Charged Particle cannon in its trunk. Almost within seconds, the Cannon was ready. The Elephander turned around, sort of lumbering, and fired the Charged Particle Cannon at Caraway.   
  
There was no time to react as the searing beam of light cut through the other Zoid. Captain White looked on in dismay from the control center. His men were going to go fast if the Charged Particle Cannon could cut through the Command Wolf like that.  
  
But that's not what happened. Caraway had boosted up the shield as soon as the Elephander fired the Cannon. It was close, but Caraway and his Zoid were fine. The three Command Wolves were in the battle, and making a mess of the Elephander, who was too slow to react to some of the moves the Command Wolves used.  
  
Only once was the Elephander lucky enough to get an open shot at Rena's Zoid. It hit Rena's Command Wolf between the shoulders, destroying it completely. White was angered. His units were not ready to be mobilized yet, and the Command Wolf Trio was down to a double.  
  
  
  
"Rena!" Ruby called.  
  
"I'm fine, Ruby. Go teach the Elephander a few lessons on how not to hit a girl for me, will you?" Rena joked.  
  
Ruby smiled. "Sure thing."  
  
The two remaining Wolves ran circles around the Elephander. Only one problem with circles... You are bound to get hit sometime, especially if the Zoid you are against fires its rounds in a circle.  
  
That's just what the Elephander did. Its guns on its back were fully rotational. The Elephander aimed about shoulder level to the Command Wolves, and started to fire in a circle. The first Wolf he hit was Caraway's. He only nicked its back armor, though.  
  
The next Zoid he hit was Ruby's. Reason being, Ruby stopped to turn around and get out of the range of firing. The Elephander hit Ruby's Zoid, Rio on the back right leg. Rio was knocked off balance and he sort of laid down. Well, okay. He more fell down. He was facing the Elephander when he fell.   
  
"Captain White, Rio's speed and defense capabilities are down by 50%! The stealth shields are incredibly still at 99%!" Ruby called.  
  
White did not answer. He looked at the screen in dismay, once again his unit was being destroyed before his very eyes.  
  
Now, plain as day, Ruby could see that the Elephander charging up for the Particle Cannon. Ruby was jamming the controls forward, trying to make Rio get up and out of the way, but Rio was too damaged to move any further.  
  
When the Elephander got the Particle Cannon in order and was just about to fire, Caraway and his Zoid jumped in front of Ruby and her Zoid.   
  
"Caraway! Get out of here! Your shield wont hold against another attack!" Ruby demanded.  
  
"We've got to try. Its worth a try, even if it means death, to protect the Red Command Wolf," Caraway said.  
  
"But if your shield doesn't hold out, you will be dead!" Ruby yelled in anger.   
  
Caraway didn't answer. He just stood in front of Ruby, blocking her entire Zoid with his white Command Wolf.  
  
The Elephander fired. Caraway's shield went up. The Particle Cannon stayed for a few seconds, but then it broke all the way through the shield. There was no time to even think. The Cannon broke the shield into thousands of pieces, and Caraway and the Command Wolf tried to put up the reserve shield. It was too late. Caraway and his Zoid were both destroyed. Caraway had managed to buy Ruby some more time, but how much would 'more' be?  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Chp 3

Chapter Three: Rescue  
  
The Elephander hovered over Rio, like a menacing shadow. The Elephander was waiting for the moment to break out of concealment. Shed the profile it was given by the Republican Army, and reveal who was truly piloting it.  
  
Ruby was lost in thought, mostly thinking to herself that she was doomed.   
  
"Caraway... Why? You were never interested in the Red Command Wolf from the start. Why now? Was Rio that important to you? Was there another reason behind that? What was the reason?" Ruby slammed her fist on Rio's control panel in frustration. She couldn't understand why Caraway would risk his life in order to save her and the Red Command Wolf... But then, it could have been just about the Command Wolf, and not about her.   
  
Ruby tried running the terrible scene through her mind again, and she saw it plain as day. The Elephander charging up, Caraway jumping in front of Rio, the Cannon firing, Caraway's shield broke, Caraway and his Zoid annihilated... Ruby shook her head, and ran the predicament through her head three more times, each with her in one of her Zoids. Her Gunblade Liger, Command Wolf, and Saberlion. Each time the same thing happened. Ruby couldn't understand.  
  
"I know who you are," a cold voice said over the intercom.  
  
Ruby looked up in surprise, and on her screen was a thin faced, brown haired, green eyed man. She studied the face for a few seconds, then gave a gasp of startled recognition.  
  
"J.. Josh!" Ruby exclaimed. Josh was the one responsible for Ruby's first Zoid, a Hel- Cat, being destroyed.  
  
"Glad you remember, Obscura. In the long run, as far as my story goes, I am here to annihilate all Zoids, just like that weak Command Wolf," Josh sneered.  
  
Ruby said nothing.  
  
"I have come to defeat you and the Republican Army for good! Do you understand that, Obscura?" Josh demanded.  
  
Ruby couldn't figure out why Josh was calling her Obscura, and not Ruby.  
  
"You and the Republican scum are just obstacles in my way. All Zoids will fall to the mighty power of the Elephander, and none will be left to morn over the fallen ones, because they will all be dead!" Josh laughed hysterically.  
  
"Y... You wouldn't!" Ruby protested.  
  
"Wouldn't what? Annihilate you? Of course, at least, not right away. You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, and now you and the miserable wreak you call a Zoid will both know the meaning of my intentions!" Josh threatened.  
  
"Is there another option? Like, run away and live to fight another day?" Ruby joked, trying to buy herself some time.  
  
"Pity. You are almost about to be killed, and you are joking around with me?" Josh put on a sad face, his smirk leading to a frown.  
  
  
  
Ruby didn't answer. She had saw an opportunity, and was going to take it. She slowly moved the right control of her Zoid, making Rio try to stand. She aimed her gun to the Elephanders trunk.  
  
Josh laughed and fired the Laser Cannon, hitting Rio in the leg and dropping him like a stone.  
  
"You think your petty Zoid can hold against the power of the Elephander? Or even steady itself on its own feet to get a better shot?"  
  
"Damn you," Ruby cursed.  
  
"Oh my, such naughty language for a young one. I am going to teach you a lesson, and destroy you piece by piece!" Josh roared.  
  
There was heavy fire. The Elephander was hit in the back, and the Pulse Laser Cannon was knocked off. The fire came from behind the Elephander.  
  
Ruby looked up in time to see a Gun Sniper equipped with the Weasel Unit, duck behind a large rock. When she looked to her left, on the right of the Elephander, Ruby saw a black and gold Saber Tiger. On the left of the Elephander was a Saberlion. The Saberlion and Saber Tiger worked as one to drive the Elephander away, under constant barrage from the Gun Sniper.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw the door to the hangers open. Out of the hangers came a dark black Zoid, very much like that of a Blade Liger. It was equipped with Attack Boosters, and had sniper guns attached to the silver blades on its side. The Blades were in the same position as those on a Blade Liger. But this Zoid was a Gunblade Liger, a Zoid unfortunate, or fortune, enough to get caught halfway in-between the evolution of a Shield Liger to the Blade Liger. The Missile Launchers on the sides turned into blades, but the missiles stayed attached and thus created the Gun Blade. A very powerful attack.  
  
The Gunblade ran up to the downed Command Wolf, bent its head, and the cockpit opened. Ruby opened the cockpit of her Command Wolf and jumped out of Rio's into the Gunblade's. Immediately, the cockpit closed, and Ruby was behind the controls of one of the most powerful Zoids alive. This time, the Elephander would not get far before Ruby and her Organoid, Ambient, did some serious damage.   
  
"Ambient!" Ruby called. Her red winged Organoid turned into a blinding flash of red light and fused with the Gunblade. The power and attack all went up by 100%. The Organoid wasn't really needed, but Ruby felt a little more confident with Ambient in the Gunblade.  
  
In no time flat, Ruby, the unknown Saberlion, and the unknown Saber Tiger were all pushing the Elephander back, away from the base. In the last minute of battle, the Elephander turned tail and ran, but not before Josh could yell out;  
  
"Next time, Obscura! I swear I'll defeat you!"  
  
To be continued........ 


	4. Chp 4

Chapter Four: Amber Obscura  
  
"Ruby... Your sister is here," a voice said.   
  
Ruby was laying in bed, on her side, facing the wall. She had learned that the three Zoid pilots who had saved her were plain and simple Mercenaries. It was three days after the Mercenaries had helped out in the battle against the Elephander.  
  
The Gun Sniper was piloted by Kyle, a tall thin faced teenager. He had black hair cut short, and hazel eyes. He was quite experienced in Zoid battles. He was only 17 years old, though.  
  
The black and gold Saber Tiger was piloted by Kruger. Kruger was a tall teenager, as tall as Kyle. Kruger had dark brown hair with blue eyes. He was also experienced in Zoid Battles, but on the downside, he was only 16. Not yet old enough for the Army.  
  
Lastly, the Saberlion was piloted by Alex O'Connell. He was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was the oldest of the three, and the leader as well. He was 20 years old.   
  
All three of the Zoids and the pilots disappeared after the battle with the Elephander. The whereabouts of both Mercenaries and the Elephander are still unknown from the previous battle.  
  
"Ruby, I said your sister is here," the voice said again.  
  
"Sure... Tell her to come in here," Ruby mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Alright."  
  
In a few minutes, Ruby's sister walked into the room. She was just as tall as Ruby, with deep red- blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She walked over to the bed, shook Ruby a little and said;  
  
"C'mon, I know you're up!"  
  
"Amber... Go away. I'm trying to get to sleep."  
  
"Ruby, you told me to come and see you!" Amber complained.  
  
"Not at five in the morning... Especially on a Saturday!"  
  
"Oh, well I'll just keep the new Zoid that dad gave you..." Amber turned around, and folded her arms.  
  
"The Old Man gave me a new Zoid? What is it?" Ruby asked as she rolled over in bed and sat up, suddenly alert.   
  
"A Saberlion equipped with a Particle Depleting Shield..." Amber began.  
  
"A Particle Shield! Where on Zi did he find that?"  
  
"In the junk shop."  
  
"Where is this Saberlion?" Ruby asked skeptically.  
  
"Now, no need to get pushy. Whether or not you paid attention to me, I would have still had to give you the Zoid. anyhow, its in the hangers along with the rest of your Zoids," Amber said, turning back to Ruby.  
  
"Okay... Hey, Amber, do you think I could ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did, but sure."  
  
"Do you know any Mercenaries?"  
  
Amber thought about it for a second, then said, "Cant say I've had the pleasure... No, I haven't met any."  
  
Ruby nodded. "I didn't think you would have. I'm looking for three of them, all working as a team."  
  
"Why?" Amber asked curiously.  
  
"I want to thank them for helping out in the battle with the Elephander... They saved me and Rio, you know."  
  
"Well, I'll keep my eyes open, until then, I don't know a thing about the Military's operations."  
  
Ruby nodded again. She stood up. Her and Amber were exactly the same height, with almost the same color hair. The only difference was that Amber had blue eyes, not green.  
  
"Well, off to the land that I know nothing.... See you later, Ruby. Dad wants you to come home soon."  
  
"Wait... Amber, why not join the Military with me? We could be an invincible team!" Ruby smiled.  
  
"I would, but I don't think that I'm made for battles. Besides, what Zoid would I use?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Amber and Ruby were in the hangers.  
  
"Ruby, I don't feel right in this Zoid..." Amber called down from the cockpit of a Storm Sworder.   
  
"Then get out and try the next one," Ruby called back. Ruby was immensely enjoying herself.  
  
Amber had joined the Military. The only thing she had to do now was to pick the Zoid that most suited her for combat. She had tried most all of the Republican Zoids, and was getting down to the last few. The next Zoid in line was a Lightning Saix. It was the regular color, model, and everything.   
  
When Amber jumped into the cockpit, she was surprised. She felt as if this would be the Zoid that she would use.   
  
"Ruby, can I take the Saix out for a test?" Amber asked.  
  
"Sure. The Hanger Doors are opening, so you should get out while you can," Ruby called.   
  
It was true. The hanger doors were opening up. The Zoid coming in them was a Liger. It stopped in an empty Zoid hanger section, and the pilot got out, shut the door to the Liger's hanger, and left.  
  
"Alright, Amber, go out there, I'll be right there with Wolf," Ruby gave the thumbs up sign to show Amber she could go.   
  
The Lightning Saix was built for speed, mobility, and to out maneuver any Zoid that crossed its path. Amber was neatly harnessing that power, using it to maneuver in and out of the trees to the left of the base.  
  
When Ruby came out, it was with her new Saberlion, and not Wolf. Both Ruby and Amber were testing their new Zoids abilities. Neither of them would be ready for what would happen in the day to come.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
____________________________________________  
  
This isn't a long lost sibling. Its more like a "Long Lost" ancestor. This is sorta "CC" not Zero. So..... 


End file.
